


黑蛹

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao





	黑蛹

《黑蛹》  
CP：汤姆X哈利  
简介：平行魔法世界设定，这是一个黑魔王汤姆试图同化哈利，而哈利试图逃跑的短篇故事。有暴力，血腥，强迫，凌辱，黑暗思想，很多人物死亡，另类的黑暗系养成。  
级别：R  
篇幅：三章全  
作者话：好久不见了呀~！各位！最近几天会高产一下，写几个小短篇~，《黑蛹》是颇为重口和变态的一篇文，建议做好心理准备再食用`~因为你很有可能在看到某些黑暗情节时直接自闭。以及怕你们真自闭，先说一下，本文是HE，情节有多次翻转，算是甜文加爽文吧，请放心食用。

Chapter1

森林里，哈利筋疲力尽的倒在了地上，他喘着气，试图爬起来继续跑，因为他必须逃离汤姆为他打造的牢笼，哈利很清楚如果被汤姆抓回去下场会多可怕，这次绝不是断几根骨头就可以平息汤姆的怒火的。

【你知道吗？人的血异常温暖。。。。。。。】

哈利的脑海里回响着汤姆的轻柔阴冷的声音，那是哈利最恐惧的声音，汤姆每次在用刀划开哈利的皮肤时都会这样说。哈利一下清醒了起来，被囚禁时耻辱回忆一下涌现到了哈利的眼前，他的胃里开始翻江倒海，哈利捂住了自己的嘴，强迫自己不要呕吐。。。。。。。

。。。。。。。。。。。

哈利不知道自己为什么会成为汤姆的目标，他本只是斯内普家的一个奴隶，就和府上所有奴隶一样，哈利的父母是凤凰社的人，已经被杀，而在婴儿大小时哈利就成为了斯内普的私有财产。

哈利甚至都没有姓，斯内普也从未提及过哈利的父亲姓什么。哈利每天和家养小精灵一样干着粗活，学习如何成为一个好奴隶。

哈利本以为自己就会和那些家养小精灵一样在斯内普的府上干活干到衰老死亡，但是一切都在哈利11岁时都改变了。

在那个倾满蝉鸣的夏日里，哈利像往常一样带着篮子去花园裁剪迷迭香，因为今晚厨房要做牛肉，听说斯内普要招待一位重要的客人。斯内普之前还专门叫来哈利，严厉的对哈利像他这样脏兮兮的奴隶绝不准出现在晚宴上，所以哈利只能在后厨帮忙了。

哈利蹲在迷迭香的面前，挑选出合适的枝叶剪下，突然，他感到一道冰冷的视线落在了他的身上，那视线如此的专注的看着他，让哈利感到了不适，哈利回头，看见不远处站着一个瘦高的男人，他穿着漆黑的长袍，此时正朝哈利走来。

哈利连忙跪在了地上，他知道对方是个巫师，而奴隶决不能抬头直视巫师。

男人停在了哈利的面前，哈利背部如沐锋芒，他很紧张。

“抬起头。”男人的说道，他的声音很轻柔但是带着一种刺骨的寒意。

哈利服从的命令，他抬起了头，男人和哈利一样有着墨色的头发，他的面孔异常的俊美，仿佛是古希腊神话里走出来的人。

男人仔细的端详着哈利的面孔，他像是想起了什么，猩红的眸子底下闪过笑意。

“哈利波特。”男人说道。

哈利有些疑惑，不过片刻后，他意识到，男人在叫他的名字，这么多年来，哈利第一次知道他的姓叫波特。

“My lord 。。。。。。。”斯内普出现了，他站在男人的身后，面色异常的苍白，哈利第一次见他这种表情，仿佛斯内普是在畏惧着什么。

“你不需要解释，西弗勒斯。”男人说道：“你是人类，也有感情，你没杀死她儿子，也许对我来说是件好事。”

男人蹲下身子，让自己和哈利齐平，他伸出修长的大手，展开，手掌心里躺着一个雪白的花骨朵。

“拿起它。”男人对哈利命令道。

斯内普紧盯着哈利，屏住了呼吸，他看着哈利拿起了花骨朵，而在哈利的指尖碰到花的瞬间，一股热量涌了上来，花骨朵开始快速的膨胀开来，一层层的花瓣像舞女的衣裙般展开，不一会花完全绽放了，它可能是哈利见过最美丽的花，每片花瓣上都带着奇异的光芒。

“你喜欢它吗？”男人问道，哈利点点头，他看到远处的斯内普已经面如死灰。

“这是因你的魔力而诞生的花，巫师用这种办法测试魔力，而你的魔力的确和预言中一样强大。”男人眼神暗了暗，他从哈利手上拿回了花，花朵在离开哈利手指的瞬间开始枯萎，不到一会儿就完全烟消云散了。

哈利有些迷茫的看着男人，他从不知道自己会有魔力。

斯内普已经跪在地上了，在当年违抗黑魔王命令留下这个孩子起，斯内普就料到会有这样的一天，他已经做好了死亡的准备。

“我还不需要你死，西弗勒斯。”男人笑着伸出手揉揉了哈利的头发：“其实我应该感谢你，他是个未经雕琢璞玉，而我需要一个继承人。”

斯内普深深的低下了头，哈利看不到他的表情。。。。。。。

哈利被男人接走了，离开斯内普府时，他被要求穿上了丝绸做的白衬衫，这样穿惯粗糙亚麻布的哈利很不适应。斯内普站在高塔上，一言不发的目送着哈利离开，哈利感觉一瞬间斯内普似乎衰老了很多，他黑色的眸子里藏着太多哈利不懂的东西。

男人说哈利可以叫他汤姆，因为哈利是很特殊的，所以他允许哈利直呼他的名字。哈利点点头，服从了男人的安排。男人满意的笑了，一个奴隶最珍贵的品质就是顺从，他的大手搭在哈利的肩膀上，力道很轻，但是不容反抗，哈利跟着男人坐上了马车，离开了他生活了十一年的斯内普府。

哈利趴在马车窗口回头看时，斯内普已经不见了，哈利感到很遗憾，不是因为斯内普，而是因为斯内普府上经常出现的流浪大黑狗，每次哈利被人欺负了躲在角落哭泣时，那条狗总会出现安静的陪伴着哈利。

2.

来到汤姆府上时，哈利发现无论是卑贱的仆人还是高贵的巫师见到汤姆都会跪下来，他们眼中满是恐惧。

哈利感到很奇怪，因为在他看来汤姆并不可怕，他随和儒雅，对哈利说话时总是轻言细语，这让总是被巫师们呵斥的哈利感到很意外。

哈利本以为自己是要在汤姆府上做奴隶，但是汤姆没有要求哈利去厨房待着，与之相反，汤姆给了哈利美味的食物，精致的衣服，还有专门的魔法老师，他说哈利将成为他的继承者，所以要好好照顾，于是所有人见到哈利也要跪下了，哈利从未想过自己有一天会成为别人跪拜的对象，但哈利并没有为此开心，他依旧想念斯内普府上的大黑狗。

到哈利十六岁时，他已经学完了一个巫师该学的魔法，老师们都说哈利天资聪慧，有着过人的魔力，已经可以胜任食死徒的工作了。

汤姆远远的看着哈利练习魔法，冷笑了一下，说道：“还不够格。”

师们纷纷跪在地上，脸上布满冷汗，知道自己死期已到。

哈利的原来的老师都不见了，府上的人像是已经习以为常。汤姆开始亲自教哈利魔法。面对举起魔杖的汤姆，哈利第一次明白了为什么那些人会怕汤姆，这般强劲的魔力，可以轻易的决定一个人的生死。哈利看到了汤姆眼底嗜血的本能，这个男人是个天生的杀戮机器。

哈利的表现依旧不能让汤姆满意，惩罚随着而来。每次课程结束，哈利都是遍体鳞伤。

汤姆很失望，他捧着哈利的脸，擦去哈利脸上的泪痕和血痕，猩红的眼里有着近乎病态的执念，他温柔的喃喃道：“伟大的斯莱特林让我偶然间发现了如此漂亮的黑蛹，我要怎么做，你才能羽化呢？”

哈利不懂汤姆在说什么，他也不知道怎么样才能让汤姆满意。

仆人们对待哈利的态度也变了，他们都说哈利失去了汤姆对他的宠爱，食死徒见到哈利也不在下跪，一些傲慢的食死徒见到哈利甚至会毫不忌惮的露出嘲讽的笑容。哈利对此没有太多感觉，他在斯内普府上经历过比这个糟糕一百倍的情况。

汤姆的惩罚在不断的升级，从一开始的罚站，逐渐发展到钻心刻骨咒，他看上去越来越烦躁，对哈利失去了耐心。

现在，教研室，哈利浑身赤裸的跪在汤姆的脚边，因为他的刀锋咒让汤姆很不满意。

汤姆举起魔杖，用力一甩，一道白光打在了哈利背上，哈利的皮肤瞬间绽开了血花，血顺着哈利的脚腕流在了地上，剧烈的疼痛让哈利咬紧了牙关。

“这才是真正的刀锋咒，哈利。”汤姆叹息般的说道：“你的咒语总是太温柔了。”

哈利的身子开始颤抖，今天他已经流了太多的血液。

汤姆捧起哈利的脸，直视着哈利翠绿色的眼睛，说道：“这不是真正的你，我知道你的灵魂里隐秘的黑暗，它们是如此的美丽，如此的纯粹，为什么你不回应我呢，哈利。。。。。。。是我还不够虔诚吗？”

哈利不知道汤姆想从自己身上呼唤出什么，他说道：“我只是一个普通人，汤姆。”

汤姆笑了笑，他冰冷的大手抚摸过哈利背脊，一直流血的伤口随着他的动作消失了。

“我已经告诉过你了，哈利，你不是普通人，你是我灵魂上的双胞胎。”汤姆轻柔的说道：“鲜血的颜色会很称你的眼睛。”

哈利绝望的闭上了眼睛，他知道汤姆不会放过他，也知道了那日斯内普为什么会要用那种眼神注视着他离去。

3.  
哈利觉得很累，每当汤姆叫他去上课时，他就会畏惧，不仅是因为汤姆会给予他可怕的疼痛，还因为汤姆过度抚摸他身体的手。。。。。。。

哈利从汤姆眼中看到了不一样的东西，那是另哈利恐惧的欲望，汤姆从不这样注视孩童时的哈利，而现在哈利是个青年，他可以这样注视了。

汤姆说哈利的身体就像初春的苹果般青涩，仿佛轻轻一碰就可以从枝头上折下来。所以现在他不会要了哈利，这些爱抚只是浅尝果实的甜蜜。

哈利从没见过汤姆拥有什么情人，那么哈利只有一种下场，成为汤姆的床上宠物泄欲工具，那是比做仆人还要下贱的。

汤姆似乎看出了哈利的想法，他笑着安慰哈利，说他不会那样对哈利。

哈利开始做恶梦，他感觉自己就像一只被困住的小鸟，而汤姆是他的饲养人，每天用疼痛和鲜血喂养他。彻夜难眠时，哈利想起了那天花园里的大黑狗，他将被子变化成黑狗的样子，蜷缩在黑狗的身旁，唯有这样他才能稍微安心一点。

但是，事情还在恶化，汤姆抚摸哈利的次数和力度都在增加。

一天夜里汤姆来到了哈利的卧室，他发现了哈利失眠，也发现了哈利变出的那条大黑狗，汤姆挥了挥魔杖，烧掉了哈利变出的大黑狗。

“你可以依偎在我怀里睡觉。”汤姆的声音很冷。

哈利没有说话，他知道汤姆对自己有着近乎扭曲的占有欲，汤姆不会允许哈利对除他以外的任何事物产生依恋。哈利曾经和一个叫家养小精灵很亲近，而汤姆命人砍下了那个家养小精灵的头领。。。。。。。

哈利感觉到汤姆的手落在了他的肩膀上，然后轻轻的挑去了他身上的外套，衣物落在哈利脚边时，哈利绷直了身子站着，他在颤抖，面色苍白。

汤姆拥抱住了哈利，脸埋在哈利的肩窝处，轻嗅着。那是个冰冷又轻柔的拥抱，汤姆的手来回抚摸着哈利的背，但是哈利的颤抖并没有停下来。

汤姆猩红的眸子阴翳了起来。

哈利被放在了床上，他恐惧的用手攥紧了被单，翠色的眼睛无助的看着汤姆。

“你知道我不会真的伤害你，对吧。”汤姆说道。

哈利点点头，的确每次教学完毕后，汤姆总会把他身上的伤都治好，一点疤痕也不会留下。

“但是，我不喜欢分享，哈利。”汤姆爱怜的抚摸着哈利的头发，声音寒冷至极：“所以，别让我有理由伤害你。”

哈利紧张的吞咽了一下，巩固了一下自己的大脑封闭术，现在他有太多的秘密不想让汤姆知道。

汤姆躺在了哈利的身边，他从哈利身后搂住哈利，用自己的身体完全的裹住了哈利，这样亲密的拥抱让哈利觉得窒息。

“睡吧，我会照顾好你的。”汤姆用手捂住了哈利的眼睛，强烈的困意袭来，哈利抵挡不住，他轻微挣扎了两下，身体渐渐失去了力气，不一会儿，他闭上了眼睛，昏睡了过去。

汤姆手掌向上移，落在了哈利额头上，魔力包裹住了哈利，汤姆入侵了哈利的大脑，翻看着哈利记忆。他猩红的眼睛在黑暗中亮的可怕，里面是哈利不曾见识过的恐怖杀气。

“我可爱的黑蛹啊，让我看看是谁在阻碍你羽化。。。。。。。”

Chapter2

1.  
食死徒对哈利越来越无礼了，仆人们也不再对哈利恭恭敬敬，哈利的食物经常性的会被仆人“意外”打翻在哈利身上，他们说哈利是黑魔王捡来的玩具，而现在黑魔王也该厌烦他了。

哈利倒是希望汤姆能厌烦他，对方与日俱增的控制欲让哈利感到窒息。

几乎每个晚上汤姆都会来到哈利的卧室，有时候汤姆会懒洋洋的抱着哈利躺在沙发上，向哈利轻声讲述外面的世界。有时候他会抱着哈利睡觉，说有一天哈利就会习惯他怀抱的温度。还有些时候汤姆会亲自给哈利洗澡，哈利可以感觉到对方看自己身体时越发炙热的眼神，以及男人喷在自己后劲上微微急促的呼吸。

和汤姆相处的感觉，仿佛是在悬崖上走钢丝，哈利只要走错一步就会坠入万丈深渊，所以他必须小心翼翼，哈利坚信只要他再坚持一会儿，他就可以获得自由了。

下午哈利照常的站在汤姆的办公室门外，等待着汤姆带他去上课，如今他已经习惯了疼痛和恐惧。哈利自己都不知道自己居然可以麻木到这个程度。

“我给你带来了一个礼物。”汤姆推开门走到了哈利的面前，他说道：“我带你去看看，你一定会喜欢的。”

“我们今天不上课吗？”哈利问道。

汤姆嘴角上扬到一个优美的弧度，他低声说道：“这个礼物算是课程的一部分吧。”

汤姆的手搭在了哈利的肩膀上，哈利知道自己没有拒绝的权利，只能跟随汤姆走。

他们来到了地牢，阴冷潮湿的空气中带着尸体的腐臭，哈利皱起了眉毛，这是他最讨厌的地方。哈利第一次来这里时，一个女人扑在他的脚边，大喊着救世主，哈利想要扶起那个女人，而汤姆只是冷笑着挥了一下魔杖，一道绿光打在女人的身上。

“我们到了。”汤姆停在了一个牢房前，牢门自动打开了，里面跪着一个男人，双手被用铁链铐住，身上到处都是伤口。男人听见了声音，他抬起头，露出了哈利熟悉的面孔。

哈利的心脏狂跳了起来，他不可置信的往后退，汤姆的手捏紧了哈利的肩膀，不准哈利后退。

“你认识他吗？”汤姆直接将哈利拉进了自己怀里，手钳住哈利的下巴，强迫哈利注视着面前的男人。

“我不认识他。”哈利说着经不起推敲的谎言。

“别和我说谎，哈利。”汤姆手上的力气变大了，哈利感觉自己的骨头都快被捏碎了：“他是你的教父，我起初也以为你只是喜欢动物而已，但是谁会想到呢，一个巫师为了能见到你，可以变成狗的模样，常年住在山洞里，靠吃垃圾和老鼠为生。”

小天狼星注视着哈利，就像哈利记忆里的一样温柔，在小天狼星被抓到起，他就知道自己会死，但是他没想到死之前，他居然还可以见到哈利。小天狼星很想喊哈利的名字，像小时候一样将哈利揽入怀中，但是现在他做不到，因为他的舌头被拔了，手臂也被折断了，他的身上几乎么有一块完整的皮肤，汤姆想要他生不如死。

“求你了，汤姆。。。。。。。”哈利哀求了起来：“我会听话的，请不要伤害他，他是我唯一的亲人了。。。。。。”

汤姆冷笑了起来，他的手掌中出现了一把锋利的匕首，强行塞进了哈利的手里。

“我说过，我不喜欢分享。”汤姆用魔力控制着哈利举起了匕首，说道：“你有我就足够了。”

“不！”哈利挣扎着，他看着自己的手举着匕首不受控制的一点点靠近小天狼星的颈部，眼泪不断的涌出，汤姆用魔力死死的压住哈利，刀刃泛起了寒光，小天狼星闭上了眼睛，他本来就很痛苦了，如果哈利可以让他解脱，那也好。

“你知道吗？人的血异常的温暖。。。。。。。”汤姆在哈利的耳边轻声耳语，他猩红的眼睛泛着可怕的光芒：“我希望你和我一样享受它。”

锋利的刀刃刺入了小天狼星颈部的皮肤，大量的鲜血涌出，浸染了哈利的手，哈利发出撕心裂肺的尖叫，他不顾一切的想要挣脱汤姆，但是一切都是徒劳的，从出生开始哈利一直就是身不由己的，在斯内普府上他无法摆脱自己奴隶的身份，而在汤姆这里哈利又沦为一个玩物，哈利甚至都不能去救自己的亲人，他只能眼睁睁的看着对方的血不断的流出，这种无力感几乎要击垮哈利了。

小天狼星已经没有呼吸了，从他颈部流出的血液也越来越少。

哈利哭泣着，悲伤淹没了他，眼泪完全止不住，这是他来到汤姆府上第一次哭，哈利感到自己此时是如此的支离破碎，如此的无力，他恨汤姆，也恨自己。

“你看，哈利。”汤姆指着小天狼星的脸说道：“他在微笑，你给予他的不止是死亡，还是解脱。”

哈利的眼泪还在不停的涌出，他翠绿色的眼睛暗淡无光。汤姆看到那漂亮的眸子里升起了一些阴翳和刺骨的仇恨，汤姆满意的笑了，他耳边仿佛听见了黑蛹正在破碎的声音，那是如同春芽破土而出般的美妙声音。但是，毫无疑问，这还不够，哈利还有什么瞒着他，还有人在阻挡他可爱的黑蛹羽化。。。。。。。

汤姆轻轻的叹气，越是珍贵的东西越是难得到，不过没关系，他会耐心的帮助哈利蜕变的。

2.

汤姆没有再给哈利上课了，因为他们彼此都知道，那些课已经毫无意义了。

府上的仆人们可不这样认为，他们窃笑着，不断嘲讽失魂落魄的哈利，兴奋的讨论着主人要何时抛弃哈利。食死徒们更是不会给哈利好脸色了，当哈利在走廊上碰到他们时，经常会被为难。

一次一个年轻的食死徒强迫哈利跪下，因为他认为哈利不够尊重他。

而汤姆只是远远的看着哈利，他在观察哈利的反应。当汤姆看到哈利举起魔杖时，汤姆的呼吸都快停了，他期待着哈利施出恶咒，但是很快，汤姆失望了，他看着哈利收起了魔杖，默默的转身离开，麻木的躲避着那些恶毒的嘲讽。

汤姆有些生气，他大步跟上哈利，在哈利要关门的一瞬间，拉住了门，走进了哈利的房间，然后挥了魔杖，锁上了门。

哈利知道事情有些不妙，他想逃跑，汤姆的反应速度更快一些，他一把抓住哈利的衣领将他粗暴抵在了墙上。

“我做了一切我能想到的。”汤姆低头直视着哈利，他的身体在哈利身上投下一片阴影，他说道：“吾爱，为什么你还是不回应我呢？”

汤姆继续低头，他漂亮的发丝垂落在哈利的脸上，两个人的呼吸交融着，汤姆冰冷的唇压在了哈利的唇上。哈利吃惊的睁大了眼睛，这是个粗暴的吻，汤姆急切索求着，不断的入侵哈利的口腔。哈利的手抵在汤姆的胸口，他一把推开了对方，中断了汤姆的吻。

汤姆笑了起来，他舔舔唇，回味着少年的甜蜜。

“你无法拒绝我的。”汤姆双手抓住哈利的衣领，向两边一拉，衬衫的扣子噼里啪啦的蹦了出去，布料撕裂的声音格外的刺耳，现在哈利胸膛完全露了出来。

哈利的脸色变得苍白起来，他的手迅速抓起魔杖，想要反击。汤姆一把捏住了哈利的手腕，一用力，骨头碎裂的声音传出，哈利忍不住哀嚎了一声，他手腕完全断了，魔杖掉在了地上。

汤姆拉扯着哈利，将哈利一把面朝下的抵在了一面落地镜前，哈利看到镜中的自己衣衫不整狼狈不堪，而身后的汤姆淡然的笑着。

“别害怕，哈利，我只是想问你几个问题，我们已经很久没有说话了，不是吗？”汤姆凑到哈利的耳边，猩红的眸子是满是赞赏：“你的大脑封闭术真的是越来越出色了，我只能用些其他手段了。”

汤姆的一只手摁在了哈利的心脏处，一只手捂住哈利的嘴。

“会有点痛，但是这也没办法，你真是难道我了。”汤姆按在哈利胸口的手开始用力，尖锐的指甲刺穿了哈利的皮肤，不断在往下压，奇异的是并没有一点血液留下来。

哈利在汤姆的手掌下痛苦的呜咽着，额头上留下了无数的冷汗，他看到镜中，汤姆的手伸进了他的胸腔，哈利的五脏六腑都疼的扭曲起来。

现在，汤姆的手里捧着一个温暖而不断跳动的东西，那是哈利的心脏。

“现在，告诉我，吾爱，是谁在阻止你破蛹而出？”汤姆问道。

哈利的心脏狂跳了起来，汤姆细细的感受着，他看到了一个模模糊糊的身影。

“一个年轻的女孩。”汤姆冷笑了起来，他的眼神变得异常恐怖，他问道：“你是爱上她了吗？”

哈利猛的挣扎了起来，汤姆抓住哈利的头发，一把将哈利抵了回去，哈利的额头撞在了玻璃上，一道血液顺着哈利的脸流下。

汤姆开始面无表情，因为哈利的心脏已经告诉了他答案。

汤姆松开了哈利的心脏，他的手抽离了哈利的胸口，那片皮肤上没有任何伤痕也没有任何血迹，仿佛汤姆从未残忍的对待过哈利一般。

汤姆很生气，他魔力像刀刃一般锋利可怕，他从未像现在这样想要大开杀戒。

“她叫什么名字。”汤姆阴冷的说道，他抓住哈利头发的手不断的再收紧，疼的哈利倒吸一口气。

“我不知道你在说什么。”哈利咬牙切齿的说道。

咔吧！

哈利尖叫了起来，汤姆捏断了他手臂的骨头。哈利疼的直发抖，汤姆没有松手，他就是想要哈利疼。

“人有206根骨头，你想要我全部折断一遍再告诉我，还是现在就告诉我。”汤姆残忍的说道。

“都说了，我不知道！”哈利嘶吼着。

咔吧！

这次汤姆捏断了哈利的大臂骨头。哈利的尖叫在房间里回荡着，他喘息着，脖子上的青筋暴起。

“你教会了我魔法，如何忍受疼痛。”哈利虚弱的露出一个嘲讽的笑容：“你觉得这种招数会对我有用吗？别说折一遍全身的骨头了，你折两遍，三遍都不会有用的。”

汤姆冷哼一声，说道：“也是，你毕竟是我的灵魂双胞胎。”

汤姆的魔杖轻挥了一下，哈利本来不自然扭曲的左臂开始恢复正常。

“疼痛是无法打败你。。。。。。。”汤姆的手摸向了哈利的裤带，轻易的就扯断了它，他低沉的笑着：“那么耻辱呢？”

哈利呼吸不正常的急促了起来。

“我一直都知道，你是多么害怕我会侵犯你。”汤姆恶意的舔了舔哈利敏感的脖子，哈利厌恶的避开了，汤姆眼神暗了暗，他不喜欢哈利拒绝他。汤姆钳住哈利的脸，一口咬在了哈利的脖子上，尖锐的牙齿不断厮磨着哈利破碎的皮肤，舔舐着涌出的鲜血。汤姆折腾了好一会儿才松口，他看着哈利脖子上那圈牙印，满意的笑了起来。

“你个变态。。。。。。。”哈利厌恶的发抖。

汤姆扯下了哈利的裤子，他观赏着镜子里哈利屈辱的表情，凑到哈利的耳边说道：“别这样说我，哈利，你根本不知道我有多珍惜你，当你忍受疼痛时的表情真的很美味，让人情不自禁的想要蹂躏你的每一寸皮肤，让你失声痛哭，苦苦哀求。。。。。。。但是我都忍下来了。而这种自制最后却换来了你的背叛。。。。。。。”

“我从一开始就不是你的所有物！”哈利开始大喊着，他想要挣脱汤姆的束缚：“你这种禽兽，我永远也不。。。。。。。！”

汤姆捂住了哈利的嘴强迫哈利不要在说话了。

“嘘！不要说话了，你今天已经让我够伤心了，哈利。”汤姆扯掉了哈利腰间棉质的内裤说道：“所以，稍微让我从你身上享受一下也不算过分吧。”

哈利在汤姆的手掌底下挣扎着，不断发出含含糊糊的呜咽声。汤姆的手抚摸了一会儿哈利的身躯，男孩丝绒般光滑的皮肤让他爱不释手，汤姆突然想在上面留点印记，于是尖锐的指甲扣住了哈利洁白的皮肤，一道道血痕浮现了出来，原本白净的皮肤马上变得布满红痕和血液。

汤姆看着哈利痛苦的表情，心情稍微好了点，他的手持续向下，经过哈利的肚脐，直接来到了下腹下三寸的禁地。

稀疏的耻毛代表着哈利已经发育成熟，而微微泛粉的尖端意味着他还是个未开包的处子。汤姆的大手覆盖在了上面，开始恶意的蹂躏着男孩青涩处，他大力的掐揉双球，用指甲扣住包皮强行拽出哈利粉红的嫩芽，然后握住嫩芽用拇指恶意的摁压尖端。哈利挣扎的更厉害了，汤姆可以看到恐慌侵染了哈利翠绿色的眸子，汤姆舔了舔哈利的耳朵，他想要哈利疼，这是对他的惩罚。

汤姆手上更用力了，不一会儿哈利的那块变得红肿充血，仿佛汤姆再玩弄几次就会流出鲜血来。哈利疼的脸色全是冷汗，哈利在汤姆的掌下断断续续的呜咽着，他疼的脸上没有一点血色。眉头紧紧皱着一起，他不想这样，但是他无力放抗汤姆的暴行，哈利的眼眶红了，他看到了镜子自己的样子，觉得好恶心，自己身为男性却被另外一个男性这样对待。

哈利能听见汤姆在自己耳边轻笑，这个嗜血的男人被哈利即将哭泣的样子取悦了。

终于，汤姆停止折磨哈利，他手上的力度开始改变，从一开始粗暴的蹂躏，变成了轻柔的爱抚，魔力从他的指尖涌出，消除了之前的痛疼，哈利的身子僵住了，那是他从未料想到的欢愉，他的呼吸沉重起来，浑身泛起了潮红，嫩芽的尖端在汤姆的爱抚下开始不情愿的吐出透明的前液。

处子的第一次总是很敏感，哈利闭上了眼睛，他一点也不想看镜中自己的样子。

汤姆轻笑了一声，他松开了一直捂着哈利嘴边的手，向下移，来到了哈利的胸口，开始玩弄对方胸口的两粒红点。哈利喉咙发出含糊的杂音，像是在强忍着不要发出声。

“很舒服吧。”汤姆的手上已经完全湿了，晶莹透明的前液不断地从尖端涌出，随着汤姆上下抚摸的动作，色情的水渍声在房间里不断回荡着。

哈利咬紧了牙关，不想发出任何羞耻的声音，更不想和汤姆说话。

汤姆猩红的眸子盯着哈利抗拒的表情，有些温怒，他要无情的击毁哈利这点小小的放抗。汤姆捏了捏哈利的分身尖端，电流般的快感贯穿了哈利的全身，哈利再也忍不住了，一声难耐的呻吟倾泻而出。耻辱感淹没了哈利，他无法忍受自己会发出这种恶心的声音，哈利的四肢拼命的踢打着，手抓住了汤姆的手腕，撕扯着，但是没有用，他像只被大头钉钉在标本板上的蝴蝶一般，完全无法摆脱汤姆的控制。

“我怎么会被你这种家伙。。。。。。。唔！”哈利的咒骂戛然而止，取而代之的是几声隐忍的喘息。

哈利已经不行了，他的身子早就背叛了灵魂，在魔法生成的快感浪潮中卑微的屈服在了汤姆的手下。现在哈利的分身高高扬起，血脉喷张，无限渴求着汤姆的爱抚。红唇微启，不断发出令人面红耳赤的呻吟，哈利的腰甚至在主动把自己往汤姆手中抽送，爱汁不断的涌出，有些从汤姆的指尖缝隙中落下，拉出了一道道的银丝。

好恶心！不要再碰我了！畜生！变态！快停下来来啊！

哈利的内心咒骂着，而他脱口而出的全是甜腻的呻吟。哈利眼角全是屈辱的泪水，他恨透自己的身体，明明是这么恶心，这么肮脏的事情，自己身体却欢心雀跃的接受汤姆的每一次碰触。

哈利脸上已经挂满了晶莹的泪水，酥软的呻吟声中开始参杂着断断续续的抽泣，他真的好不甘心，为什么他必须要这样耻辱的被压在汤姆的身下，还要被迫接受对方给予的快感，在魔法的作用下像个荡妇一般摆动腰身，他真的受够了。

汤姆笑着欣赏这哈利的表情变化，他的目光从没从哈利脸上移开，少年在快感的侵袭下，很难维持住理智了，他的表情直接反应着他的内心，这让汤姆觉得有些怀念，在最初汤姆和哈利相遇时，对方也有着这般透明了然的灵魂。而现在，哈利学会了隐藏，学会了欺骗，也学会了仇恨。。。。。。。

“我知道你恨我。”汤姆舔去了哈利的一滴眼泪，爱怜的说道：“但是，你永远都不可能摆脱我，因为，我们灵魂上注定要纠缠在一起。今生你不愿意和我在一起，那还有来生，来生的来生，无穷无尽。。。。。。。这就是我们的宿命，你我都从未自由过。”

汤姆收紧了手，帮哈利做最后的冲刺，猛然的提速让哈利的呼吸急促起来，他的双腿打颤，已经无法靠自己的力气站稳，汤姆将哈利揽入怀中，安慰性质的亲吻了哈利的额角，哈利大口喘气，胸膛激烈的起伏，眉头紧皱，像是无比痛苦又像是在承受无限的快感。

指尖最后一次爱抚将哈利送上了巅峰，他扬起脖子，发出诱人动听的哀鸣，像是冬日里濒死的天鹅，乳白色的液体激烈的喷涌着，一股接一股，黏糊糊的粘在了哈利的小腹还有汤姆的手指上。哈利彻底没有力气了，他瘫软在汤姆的怀里，柔弱无骨。

“睁开你的眼睛。”汤姆命令道，寒冷的魔力压在了哈利的身上，强行哈利睁开眼睛，镜中映入眼帘的是浑身赤裸、意乱情迷的自己，还有身后从容微笑着汤姆。

和哈利狼狈不堪的身体不同，汤姆的衣服甚至都平展如初，这个冷血的男人拥有着绝对的理智，无论是杀人还是这样玩弄哈利的身体，他的心脏跳动速度不会变化。

哈利因耻辱颤抖着，他萎靡掉的分身上还不断的有精液滴落下去，哈利感到自己的胃里翻江倒海，他终究还是被这个男人玷污了。

汤姆品味着哈利绝妙的表情，他可爱的小人，一举一动总是能牵动他的心弦。

哈利的双手被抓住了，汤姆再次将哈利抵在了镜子上，另一只手拖起哈利的腰部，用膝盖抵开了哈利的双腿，让哈利的臀部高高的翘起来，粉嫩的后穴一览无云。汤姆欣赏着哈利背上美丽的腰窝还有线条优美的蝶骨，他眼里早已燃起了欲望。。。。。。。

汤姆湿哒哒的手指急切挫揉着哈利的股间，他想要哈利这具漂亮的身体为他打开。哈利认命的低下头，黑色的头发垂下，纤细的睫毛上沾满了泪珠，原本白净的皮肤上现在满是带血的抓痕，咬痕还有黏糊糊的爱液。

哈利很清楚自己接下来会被汤姆怎么对待，也很清楚自己就算再痛苦，身体的反应也只有欢愉。这就是黑魔王，他总能找到摧毁你的办法。

“杀了我吧。。。。。。。”哈利颤抖的说道：“你的目的已经达到了。”

汤姆的动作停了一下，他垂眼看着眼前瘦骨嶙峋的男孩，开始犹豫，他的本意只是惩罚哈利，而不是毁掉哈利。

最终理智战胜了欲望，汤姆放开了哈利，任凭哈利像个断了线的人偶一样无力的跌落在地上。汤姆想要的是个完整的哈利，而不是一具被欲望玩坏的躯壳。

汤姆脱下了自己的外套扔在了哈利赤裸的身上，他希望哈利这次吸取了教训，接着转身离开了房间。

哈利颤抖着站了起来，他提起自己的裤子，掩盖住自己刚刚被凌辱的事实，蜷缩在汤姆的外套里奔溃的大哭起来，他不知道自己以后应该如何是好，在绝望的实力差面前，哈利知道自己根本没办法离开这里。

3.

接下来的汤姆对哈利的折磨是断断续续的，他依旧想要知道那个女孩的名字，但是哈利是绝不会说的，他已经失去了小天狼星，不能再失去其他人了。

女孩的存在反而成了哈利坚持下去的支柱，每当夜深人静的时候，哈利就会想起女孩甜甜的笑容以及因羞涩微微泛红的面颊，他们的相遇就像夜空中偶然并肩滑行的彗星，短暂而又美好，哈利知道女孩还在等他，他也想将女孩再次揽入怀中，和男人硬邦邦又冰冷的身体不同，女孩又软又温暖，这让哈利越发思念起了女孩。

汤姆似乎开始厌烦哈利的固执了，家养小精灵们说，已经有食死徒在给黑魔王物色新的男孩了，比哈利年纪更小，更听话，也更漂亮。甚至有食死徒愿意将自己的亲生孩子献给黑魔王，哈利听见了虚弱的冷笑了一下，他只觉得这些人无可救药。

哈利开始失去时间观念了，汤姆过来的次数越来越少，时间间隔越来越长。哈利被囚禁了太久，久到他的皮肤变成了病态的苍白色，身体瘦的皮包骨头，如果汤姆真的对他失去了兴趣，那哈利就在这里慢慢等死好了，虽然临死前无法再见一次那个女孩让哈利很遗憾，但是这已经是哈利能想到的最好的死法了。

“你真的让我很失望，哈利。”汤姆的声音出现在哈利的耳边，蜷缩在地上的哈利勉强睁开眼睛，看见了汤姆站在门口，冷漠的看着他。

哈利没有兴趣再和汤姆争了，他一动不动的躺在地上，闭上眼睛等待着汤姆的虐待。

许久过去了，疼痛并没有来临，汤姆已经离开了，哈利知道他再也不会来了。

家养小精灵还是会给哈利送饭，但是很明显他们也开始变得不耐烦了，他们告诉哈利，黑魔王已经有了新的男孩，而那个男孩正享受着哈利以前享受的待遇，万人尊敬，不断的被跪拜。

家养小精灵说完期待的看着哈利，想要看哈利发怒气急败坏的样子，没有比痛打落水狗更有趣的了，但是哈利翠绿色的眸子波澜不惊，他对此没有点想法，他只想要从此长眠不醒。

渐渐的哈利似乎被所有人遗忘了，他经常挨饿，有时候几天都没有家养小精灵来他的房间。时间变动异常缓慢，哈利也越发的虚弱起来。

一天下午，家养小精灵丢下了一些面包和水就离开了，哈利不想吃，他觉得干脆这样绝食致死算了。半夜时，哈利被饿的胃疼，他睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊的发现房间的门是半掩着的，哈利彻底清醒了，他艰难的从地上爬起来，走到门口，用力一推，门嘎吱的一声开了，外面清新的晚风吹进房间，带着森林里泥土的气息，撩起了哈利的衣衫，吹乱了哈利的头发。

哈利觉得，如果世界上有奇迹，那现在就在他的面前发生了。

TBC

Chapter3

1.  
哈利吃掉了那些面包，喝掉了水，他的魔杖在很早以前就被汤姆拿走了，所以他必须存储足够多的体力，只有这样他才能跑到森林的中心，而在那里，女孩等着他，他们可以远走高飞，永远的离开这个可怕的地方。

哈利不停的跑着，他浑身上下酸痛不已，不断的跌到在地上又爬起来，他很痛，但是恐惧使得这些疼痛变得无关紧要了，他情愿在森林里被野兽吃掉，也绝不回到汤姆的身边。

哈利途中昏倒过几次，每次他倒下就会梦见自己又被汤姆抓了回去，那些不堪的记忆还是纠缠着他。

等天开始蒙蒙亮的时候，哈利看到了女孩口中的小木屋。哈利心脏快速的跳动了起来，此时他是如此的快乐，如获新生。

哈利快速的跑了起来，他冲到小木屋面前，推开门走进去，女孩就坐在桌子前，就和哈利记忆中的一样，女孩红色的秀发在晨曦中泛着光芒。

“金妮！”哈利大喊道，他的声音因为长时间的不使用而变得沙哑，女孩的身子顿了顿，她转过身看着哈利。

哈利大步走到了金妮的面前，就像梦中哈利想象的相遇情景一样，他一把将金妮搂入怀中，幸福的笑容洋溢在他的脸上。

金妮没有说话，她眼神在空气中游荡，没有聚焦。哈利终于意识到不对劲了，他松开了金妮，疑惑的看着她，说道：“你怎么了？是不认识我了吗？”

金妮依旧没有反应，哈利脸上的笑容逐渐消失了，他曾在汤姆的地牢里见过这种症状，摄魂怪吻了她，在哈利面前的只是一具躯壳，里面的灵魂早就离开了。

哈利感觉自己心中轰的一声，一切都分崩离析起来，他当然知道这是谁干的，也知道对方为什么要这么做。

哈利笑了起来，他怎么这么傻，汤姆随便演几天他就真信了，世界上哪里来的奇迹，有的只是权谋和算计。汤姆其实真正想知道的不是女孩的名字，而是女孩在哪里。他演出对哈利没兴趣的样子，让哈利放松警惕，开始逃跑，把汤姆亲自带到女孩的藏身之处。

背后传来阵阵寒意，哈利不用回头也知道那是汤姆，这么多年，他早就熟悉了对方的魔力和气息。

汤姆微笑着将一把匕首递给了哈利，那是杀死小天狼星的那把，哈利面无表情的接过了它，他再次的拥抱了金妮，抚摸她柔软的红发，终究他的弱小和无知还是害了这个善良的女孩。

哈利用刀子在金妮的脖子上快速的一抹，温柔而快速的杀死了她。哈利没有别的选择，金妮活着，汤姆也只会不断的折磨对方。

温热的血液飞溅在了哈利的手上，哈利愣了愣，感觉自己灵魂的一部分仿佛随着金妮的死亡被毁灭了，他转过身，看着汤姆轻笑起来，说道：“你是对的，人的血异常温暖。”

汤姆也笑了，他猩红的眸子里满是对哈利病态的爱意以及痴迷，他仿佛听见了蝴蝶破蛹而出的沙沙声，那悦耳的声音他已经等待了六年。

“吾爱，你终于回应我了。”汤姆的声音里满是笑意。

2.  
哈利赤着脚走进了汤姆的府上，他身上满是泥土，手上还粘着血液。几个家养小精灵见到哈利后尖叫起来，哈利觉得好吵，于是他举起魔杖，几道绿光劈下，折磨哈利的噪音终于消失了。

“你在干什么！”一个食死徒冲哈利大吼着，他掏出了魔杖，似乎想要给哈利一个恶咒，但是哈利更快一步，他一步冲上前，抽出匕首，一道银光闪过，齐齐斩断了食死徒拿着魔杖的手，动作一气呵成，没有一丝多余的成分。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”食死徒的哀嚎着举起自己不断涌出献血的断臂，哈利一脚踹倒了他，又用刀子精确的在对方脖子上一抹，割开了气管，却没有伤害动脉。

没有了气管，男人刺耳的哀嚎声终于停止了。

“你们为什么总是要欺负我呢？”哈利的脚踩在男人的胸膛上不断的施加压力，他翠绿色的眼睛暗淡无光，声音毫无起伏：“我最开始只是想做个温柔的人啊，这样简单的愿望到底哪里让你们不爽了。”

男人挣扎着，他胸腔的骨头在哈利的脚下不断的弯曲，已经快到了崩裂的极限。

“回答我呀。”哈利像个遇到难题追问大人的小孩子一样偏偏头，他寒冷的笑了起来说道：“不回答我的话，你的骨头就要断了哦。”

男人因为恐惧开始流泪，他的嘴一张一合似乎想要说什么，但是他气管已经被切断了，他注定无法发出任何声音。

哈利脸上的笑意更浓了，他抬起脚，准备一次性踩到底。

“哈利。”汤姆的声音从背后响起，哈利的脚停在了空中，他回过头，两个人的视线在空中相遇，这是一次简单的较量，哈利很快就移开了眼神，他知道现在还是汤姆比较强，而这里毕竟是汤姆的地盘。

“对不起，一冲动，杀了你的几个仆人。”哈利无所谓的耸耸肩，对汤姆露出了一个甜甜的笑容。

“没关系，你一定已经很饿了吧，我带你去餐厅。”汤姆挥了挥魔杖，男人的血止住了，他捡起自己的断手，连滚带爬的离开了。

哈利点点头，跟上了汤姆的步伐，他翠色的眼睛扫过角落里窃窃私语的几个食死徒，眼底泛着寒光，他忽然觉得好冷，需要用别人的血暖一下自己的手。

府上每天都有人在失踪，大家都知道是怎么回事，也知道黑魔王正热衷于用他们的血肉讨他的心爱之人。一时间人心惶惶，大家都活在了恐惧里。

哈利进步的很快，汤姆觉得看哈利杀人简直是种视觉享受，他的身材纤细而灵敏，每个动作的精确至极，仿佛是在冰面上翩翩起舞。当然汤姆最爱的还是哈利的眼神，那翠绿色的眼睛仿佛一潭妖魅的湖水，谁注视着都会心甘情愿的献出生命。

汤姆享受着哈利相处的每一刻，他几乎无法把视线从对方身上移开。

下午时分，哈利懒洋洋的躺在沙发上，温暖的阳光落在他的身上，让他看起来像小猫咪一样毛茸茸的，纯洁又无害，他打了个哈欠，伸展开身子，衣服被牵带着向上拉起，露出了漂亮的腰线，汤姆的视线在那里停留了一会儿，嘴角微微上扬。

哈利停止了动作，他视线对上了汤姆的，敏锐的意识到了汤姆那些隐忍许久的欲望，他走到了汤姆的面前，跨坐在了汤姆的大腿上，双臂圈在汤姆的脖子上。

这样亲密的行为，要是以前的哈利是绝不可能做的。

“我想要你。”哈利说道。

汤姆的手搭在哈利的腰部，亲吻了一下哈利的额头，说道：“乐意效劳，吾爱。”

他们激烈的接吻，急切的渴望着彼此，肉体每次的碰撞都是疼痛中带着快感，哈利的双腿缠在汤姆的腰上，而当汤姆进入哈利柔韧的身体时，他感觉自己是如此的充实，哈利就是他残缺的部分，现在，汤姆终于得到了他，那是一种汤姆从未体验过的幸福和快乐。

3.

清晨阳光透过窗帘照进房间，大床上，汤姆浓密的睫毛颤抖了几下，睁开了猩红的眸子，他的头发有些凌乱，皮肤洁白的近乎透明，五官如同雕刻出来般的精致美丽，最近哈利对他亲昵的态度使汤姆原本冰冷的面孔变得柔和起来。

汤姆慵懒优雅的从床上下来，捡起地上的黑衬衫随意的披在了自己的身上。昨夜的枕边人早就不见了踪影，这也是让汤姆觉得很奇怪的地方，无论自己晚上怎么折腾，哈利再累也不会留下来和他一起睡。

汤姆走到了茶桌前，他发现桌子上放着一朵白色的玫瑰，花瓣上还粘着零星的晨露，芳香而美丽，这是刚刚摘下来的花。汤姆的房间只有哈利才可以随便进出，汤姆看着玫瑰嘴角微微扬起，心中暖暖的。汤姆注意到在花的旁边还放着一张卡片，汤姆拿起卡片，上面是哈利的字迹，写着：“它就和你一样，是如此完美的”

卡片上的话没有写完，汤姆疑惑的皱起眉，他将卡片翻了一个面，发现背面写着两个字“祭品”

汤姆背后传来一阵的刺痛，哈利轻笑着抽出了刀，翠绿色的眸子波澜不惊，他看着汤姆踉跄的倒在了扶手椅里。

“对不起，汤姆。”哈利把玩着手里匕首，无声无息的一步步走进汤姆，说道：“人是我杀的，玫瑰是我摘的，诉说爱你是假的，想要你死是真的。”

哈利跨坐在了汤姆的大腿上，双臂亲昵的环在汤姆的颈部，他翠绿的眸子妖魅动人。

哈利凑到汤姆的耳边，蛊惑人心：“我好冷，我想用你的血暖手，可以吗？”

汤姆笑了起来，大量的鲜血顺着椅子跌落在地上，天下能让他这般痛苦的只有哈利。

“我得到了一个黑色的蛹，每天满心欢喜的对它窃窃私语，用疼痛和鲜血喂养它，想要它羽化成蝶。”汤姆举起手抚摸了一下哈利的面颊，他的猩红的眸子满是迷恋，他说道：“但是真没想到我自己也会成为你的祭品。。。。。。。”

“没错，没有比你更完美的祭品了。”哈利的匕首抵在了汤姆的脖子上，他笑的美丽可人。

汤姆还想说什么，但是哈利不需要汤姆说完，因为他知道汤姆会答应他的要求的，真正让汤姆失去抵抗力的不是哈利在对方腰间刺入的温柔一刀，而是汤姆对哈利绝对的爱意。多么可笑，那个残忍无情的黑魔王最终败在了情爱两个字上。

哈利快速的划破了汤姆的喉咙，对方嘴角溢出鲜血，但是看哈利的眼神依旧很温柔。哈利低头轻轻的吻了吻汤姆漂亮的唇，哈利看着汤姆慢慢的死去，这是他给予黑魔王特殊的葬礼。

汤姆的呼吸停止了，而哈利感到大量的魔力涌入了他的身体，那是汤姆给他遗产，哈利笑了起来，因为拥有力量的感觉是如此的好。

汤姆的鲜血落了一地，哈利赤着脚走在上面，他捡起地上汤姆的黑袍子，自己披上，有些大，不过没关系，哈利喜欢这种宽松的感觉。

哈利来到大厅，所有等候的食死徒都疑惑的看着哈利，今天早上本来应该是汤姆来给他们开会的。

哈利如无其事的穿过众食死徒，走上了台阶，坐在了原本属于汤姆的王座上。

“不准你坐在上面！”一个女食死徒愤怒的对哈利抽出了魔杖。

哈利冷笑了一下，他慵懒的靠坐在王座上，问道：“还有谁反对我坐在这里？”

一半以上的食死徒走出队伍，他们对着哈利抽出了齐刷刷的抽出了魔杖。

“这样啊，那真是遗憾。”哈利拿出了汤姆的魔杖，轻轻一挥，大厅里，血花不断的绽放，恐怖的哀鸣声此起彼伏，反对者连发生了什么都没弄清楚就死于非命，有几个生命力顽强的食死徒朝哈利丢去几个恶咒，但是哈利身边仿佛有一个透明的保护罩，咒语在快要接近他的时候就会炸裂开，完全伤不到哈利丝毫。

不知道过了多久，哀嚎声才完全消失，其他幸存的食死徒都惊恐的跪地上，头深深的低垂着，现在大厅只有一片死寂，每个人都陷入了深深的恐惧，以至于连呼吸都是小心翼翼的。面前这位少年的魔力实在太恐怖，完全超越了黑魔王，恐怕这个世界上没有人可以打败他。

哈利满意的扫视着臣服于他的食死徒们，突然，他发现了一个熟悉的身影。

“西弗勒斯。。。。。。。”哈利轻柔的呼唤到，说话的语气就像黑魔王一样轻柔又阴冷。

斯内普抬起了头，他眼睛和以前一样深邃，不过现在哈利完全可以读懂斯内普的内心，事实上以他的魔力，他可以随意的翻阅这位顶级大脑封闭术巫师的大脑。

“到这里来。”哈利说道。

斯内普服从了，他走到王座前，跪在哈利的脚边。

“看着我。”哈利说道，斯内普抬起了头，他看着哈利那美到惊心动魄的翠绿色眼睛，屏住了呼吸，关于莉莉的记忆不断涌现，斯内普感觉自己的前半生如果是为莉莉活的，那后半生就是为哈利活的。

“你愿意为我去死吗？”哈利的声音有着少年特有的声调，那是一种干净纯美的音调，而他说的内容全是如此的残酷。

“是的。”斯内普毫不犹豫的说道。

哈利笑了，斯内普则是盯着这个耀眼的笑容，无法移开眼神。

“那生不如死呢？”

“也愿意。”斯内普说。

“很好。”哈利满意极了，邓布利多那么信任这个斯内普，而他想要品尝一下这个世界最伟大的白巫师的鲜血。

汤姆的灵魂围绕在哈利肩头，微笑着，他的选择果然没有错。汤姆将自己作为祭品献给了哈利，心甘情愿的让哈利夺走了他的性命，吸收掉他的力量，囚禁他的灵魂，现在哈利是毫无疑问的绝对强者，而他们会永远的在一起，任何人都无法把他们分离。

“喜欢你看到的东西吗？”哈利指着满地的鲜血和尸体问道。

汤姆痴迷的盯着哈利的脸说道：“喜欢。”

他知道有一天，哈利会沐浴着鲜血成为这个世界的绝对统治者。

END

作者话：这篇文，我再次审视一遍，觉得还是蛮猎奇的一个故事吧，真不知道自己为什么会写出这样的一个故事。  
哎，主要还是我从来没有写过哈利黑化的文，非常好奇哈利黑化了会是什么样子的。得出的结论大家也是看到了，那就是哈利这种孩子如果黑化了，那就直接等于无敌了。和黑魔王不同，哈利在笼络人心和洗脑方面简直是开挂了一样，那真是随手毁灭世界的。  
所以感谢，哈利在大多数文都是可爱的小天使~也感谢大家看完这篇奇怪的文~欢迎留言以及小红心呀~！  
PS：因为 汤哈在一起=HE，HE=文甜，所以本文是甜文！！！看我没有骗你们吧！（光速开溜躲打的曹某人。。。。。。。。）


End file.
